vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Methuselah
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, potentially much higher Name: Methuselah Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Genderless but referred to as male Age: As old as the concept of darkness Classification: God, Embodiment of Darkness, "Vampire", Creation of Mercurius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time at a rate of hundreds of billions of years per second), Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Information Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Barrier Creation, possesses incredible willpower, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to lacking a soul, Vampirism, Matter Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Aura (His mere presence takes the primal fear of darkness since the Big Bang over the course of decillions of universes every time Mercurius has reset the universe up to the year 1939 and shunts it into his opponent's mind) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Stated by the narration to have enough power to obliterate a continent, even while on his last legs and while his attack was incomplete), potentially much higher (had his attack were to have been completed, it would have caused much more destruction than was stated. However, this required a bit of prep and is unknown to what extent the true power of his attack would have done.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ in a physical body (Capable of keeping pace with the Three Commanders and Reinhard), Pseudo-Omnipresent otherwise (Exists wherever there is darkness) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: At least Class YJ Durability: At least Continent level (Regeneration, conceptual existence and requiring destruction on a physical and mental level make him extremely hard to kill, especially given how he has resistance to all of these things, even being able to briefly survive being hit by Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament) Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary (Exists wherever there is darkness) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant, capable of casually beating back the entirety of the LDO Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gloria Virtutem Tamquam Umbra Sequitur:' A passive barrier that takes any attack, regardless of magnitude and be it physical, mental or otherwise, and reflects it back at the opponent through a source of darkness, the attack not losing any of its power. *'Nihili Est Qui Nihil Amat:' Methuselah generates 500,000 individual barriers around the opponent to halt their advance. As the barriers are temporally disconnected, one must destroy them individually in order to escape, for they shall only disappear in 1,400 years. *'Nihil Difficile Amanti:' Methuselah summons a pentagram that rotates and speeds up time in the surrounding area at a rate of hundreds of billions of years per second, essentially reducing everything to dust. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Vampires Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Hax Category:Tier 6